The invention concerns a method and a device for the control of dividing-shed formation on a sectional warping machine according to the preamble to claim 1, respectively claim 3. It is already known that the purpose of yarn division on a sectional warping machine is to form yarn crossings that later facilitate further processing of the warp yarns. For sizing of the warp yarns, too, dividing elements require introduction into the warp yarns, so that unravelling of said warp yarns after leaving the size bath is assured.
Devices for semi-automatic or automatic formation of the shed have, in preparation for weaving, already been state of the art and in use for a long time. A principle requirement for correct yarn division is that the divided shed warps are correctly separated, and that one or more yarns are not allocated by the dividing element to the wrong shed warp. This is especially possible if separate yarns adhere to one another when opening the shed and in this way are dragged to the wrong side of the shed against the normal operating yarn tension.
When manually inserting the dividing elements into the shed, such incorrect yarn alignments are as a rule quickly recognised, and can be quickly corrected. In the case of automated yarn division equipment, however, such faults are problematic, as disclosed by EP-A-368 801, for example. Therein, the dividing elements are introduced automatically into the shed from the side by means of an element transporter as soon as said shed is fully open.
With that, incorrectly tensioned yarns in the feed area can rupture, or become allocated to the wrong shed warp after positioning of the dividing element, and this can lead to subsequent faults in the warp.